Without Your Love
by GleeSamQuinnForever
Summary: Quinn wants Sam back, but will her one simple step to win his heart work?    Please Read and Review, Set after 3x13 Heart :
1. Chapter 1

Quinn Fabray's life was over, she had nothing. No real friends, no popularity, no boyfriends... No Sam.

Ever since Valentines Day Quinn had been having these feelings, she wanted Sam back so bad, but he was heartbroken from Mercedes completely rejecting after he gave her his heart, on valentines day! Quinn would have never done that to him and she was going to show him that, she was going to get him back.

She woke up on Monday morning determined to make Sam her boyfriend by the end of the week, but first she needed to make herself something she knew he couldn't resist... A Cheerio.

She walked over to her cupboard and picked out a flower dress that would be easy to change out of when she got her cheerleading uniform back. Quinn walked into school with her head held high, like nothing could touch her.

She made her way to Sue's office and knocked confidently when she got there, Sue called to come in and Quinn strode in like still head bitch of the school,

"Oh Q, What can I help you with?" asked Sue more sweetly than normal, Quinn always knew she liked her,

"I need a favour" Replied Quinn,

"Anything if it doesn't involve moving or being nice to the animals that roam those halls" That was more like it.

"I want to become a Cheerio again" Quinn said like she already knew the answer,

"Fine, on 2 conditions, 1) You will be Captain again, Santana is really getting on my nerves and 2) Extensions"

"Extensions?" Questioned Quinn,

"Hair Extensions, no Cheerio has short hair"

"Fine, whatever, I will go get my uniform and I am sure Brittany has some extensions, She keeps buying them, but she doesn't know how to put them in" and with that Quinn almost skipped out of Sue's office.

Quinn stared back at herself in the mirror, she had her old uniform back on and to her own delight, it still fit perfectly, but the thing that stunned Quinn the most was how much she looked like her old self, her hair was long again (thanks to Brittany and extensions) and she loved it, she knew she could finally get Sam back.

She strode into the hallway and like old times the students parted and let her through, she met with Santana and Brittany and it was like they had never been apart, it had been 10 minutes and Quinn was already going to a party and then having a slumber with them this weekend.

It wasn't till glee club at the end of the day that Quinn saw Sam, she walked into the choir room and caught his eye almost instantly, she sat next to him pretending to be oblivious to him watching her out of the corner of his eye,

"So your back on the Cheerios" Sam finally spoke,

"Yes" Quinn replied, trying to act like she wasn't that interested ,

This is how it was for the next day and bit by bit Sam became more and more interested, It was now Wednesday and Quinn decided to take action.

She walked into school and approached Sam's locker, he smiled as he spotted her and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Quinn's lips clashing with his.

They stayed kissing for a minute before they broke for air, they both smiled and started to blush. Sam held out his hand and they walked to their next class together, while all the students stared and gasped, but they didn't notice, they were too in love with each other.

Soon Quinn and Sam had been dating for 2 months and they were going to a party along with glee club that weekend.

Quinn got ready with Santana and Brittany and Sam came and picked them up to take them to the party, They all wore quite dresses,

Quinn's Dress: .com/lookbook/Dianna+Agron/04qtLVvmuZT/Dresses+Skirts

Sam and Quinn travelled to the party along with Brittany and Santana and arrived at the destination within 10 minutes. The party was huge, Sam held Quinn's hand so he didn't lose her.

But it didn't help, soon Quinn was walking around with two drinks searching for Sam in the crowd, she finally found him, but he wasn't alone, he was with Mercedes


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn made her way over to where they were standing and arrived just in time to see Mercedes crash her lips onto Sam's. She stood frozen tears threatening to spill over, he pushed Mercedes away and looked around instantly. Sam saw Quinn standing with two spilled drinks on the floor in front of her, she was crying and that broke Sam's heart,

"Quinn..." He pleaded,

but Quinn turned quickly and ran from the party. Sam chased after her but when he got outside she was gone. He drove to her house, but she wasn't there, He asked her mum to call him when she got home as he was worried. He went home after searching the streets for 20 minutes but with no luck.

The next day Sam arrived at school holding a teddy bear with chocolates and a note attached. He spotted Quinn walking with her head down, He ran to her and instantly began to apologise, but she stopped him,

"Sam stop, I know it wasn't your fault and I saw you push Mercedes away and I know you love me but that kiss... It broke my heart and I don't think I can deal with that right now, When we began dating again I thought everything was finally good, and it was, but I think we should spend some time apart" Quinn finished,

Sam was searching for words but instead passionately kissed her like it was the last time he would, they broke apart to reveal Quinn's eyes filled with tears she ran away and didn't come to Glee club that day. Sam went to her house after school and after being refused by her mum, asked her to give the bear, chocolates and the note to Quinn.

He then slowly walked to his car, but stopped when he heard the door open and Quinn run out, she told him she had to talk, so he asked her to drive with him. She hesitantly got in the car and as they began down the road, Quinn began talking.

" Listen Sam, I ran away today and I am sorry for that, I just need to say goodbye"

"Ok, I will let you go for now, but I will get you back and I love you" replied Sam,

"Say you love me too" he added,

"I have never said that to anyone",

"Please" he pleaded,

Quinn opened her mouth with a struggle but was cut short as a driver crashed into the Sam's side of his car.

Quinn awoke in her bedroom, with a sore cut to her head, Her mother came in crying and slowly and sadly told Quinn that Sam had died on the way to the hospital.

She couldn't breathe, how could this happen?, she didn't even get to say she loved him.

She reached over to the presents that Sam had given her earlier that day and opened the note, she then read the words that broke her heart,

'Without your love, I would die'


End file.
